What Stands Between Them
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: When Suzaku and Lelouch finally take things to the second level, something else springs up, something Lelouch left behind. With that in hand Suzaku has his suspicions. He only knew that he didn't what Lelouch to be that man-Zero.


**Pairing:** SuzakuLelouch

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: He had thought about it, but then again he didn't want to think about it. It just—well it could be possible. It was just—Suzaku didn't want Lelouch to be… that man, that terrorist, his enemy. He didn't want him to be Zero.

**Warning**: well… there is none.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Suzakupuppy or Lulukitty. I just own me—and the laptop I write on. Everything else is just rented, borrowed, broke, or stole.

* * *

><p>Whats Stands Between Them<p>

White Apple

4/14/2011 8:47 PM

His mind was a muck with wondering and anxious thoughts, none of which he felt in control of. Lelouch had just left without much of an explanation and now they were going to see each other for the first time after. He ran a fidgety hand through his hair as he turned the corner to his first hour class.

The questions forced his mind in directions he'd never let himself think about before. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, not with all the thoughts he couldn't control and all the wondering he couldn't fathom easily. It had been so much all at once. And then there was the phone—but it wasn't Lelouch's ...it was black and he just knew it wasn't Lelouch's phone. He'd seen Lelouch's many a time and this wasn't. Lelouch just left it behind—on accident most defiantly.

Suzaku glances over at his normal desk. He'd arrived unusually late to find the spot next to his best friend taken by Shirley. Giving a look of confusion he simply went to a different seat. It didn't hurt when the pureblood Britannian at the same row got up and left, it rarely did anymore. It was just a shock, a momentary lapse of memory, a moment where he remembered all over again that he usually sat by Lelouch, and Lelouch never left his side.

Not even after—

He shook the thoughts away as he reached down to his school bag to retrieve his notebook. Class would start with in a minute's time, and if he was ever going to catch up on his grades from all the school he'd had to miss lately, he'd need to take good notes on the off days he was actually there.

Of course, the moment of concentration hadn't lasted as several minutes later, the teacher, in full blown lecture mode, Suzaku eyes drifted to the lean figure of his best friend or now what was the proper term, boyfriend? No, they hadn't told a soul, and for some reason he knew they probably weren't going to for a very long time. Lover? That word too didn't seem to fit either. It had only been once after all—

A shiver shot down his spin at the thought. It wouldn't have been so—so arousing, if they hadn't have done it there at the school, right after school no less. He would have never guessed the folded wrestling mats at the end of the gym storage room would be so firm as he'd pressed Lelouch against them. He remembered hot spidery fingers as they clambered around his shoulders and down his back then weaved through his hair. That ragged panting at his neck in time with his thrusts—oh god, his thrusts. His eyes hooded at the thought the memory of the feeling.

Lelouch hadn't needed to tell him, Suzaku could tell from how utterly tight he was. He could tell from the helpless pleas that sprang for Lelouch's mouth, so uncanny of his normal behavior. He could even tell towards the beginning from how the raven's composed, elegant nature seemed to fracture the moment Suzaku for once took them past just kissing, his hand wondering lower than normal. The echo of the sharp squeal from Lelouch as Suzaku had slid his hand under the waist band was proof enough that Suzaku had been right all along.

He had wondered right after mostly if that was why Lelouch had let him take control of the situation. If that was indeed why, Suzaku had been the one to have to suggest the lotion (Lelouch was totally gay for even having that with him) or that against the mats might not hurt so much. Lelouch had certainly taken enough intuitive that there was no doubt in Suzaku mind that the other boy had wanted him to do what he did.

His hand, pen held loosely, had long stalled over his notebook as his gaze traveled again over to the boy, his—well he hadn't determined what he was to him. Best Friend, most definite, but boyfriend was just so…he wasn't sure if it was them yet.

Then it happened, bright amethyst slid into eye contact.

Suzaku felt a slight smile rise over his features. It only broadened as there was a very slight widening of those eyes, followed in quick succession of the tint of skin over pale cheeks. Those same eyes averted very quickly.

And just like that it was back, but now somewhat affirmed. What was the boy trying so hard to hide from him?

Suzaku looked back to his notes this time glancing briefly at the board and started to copy the notes he had missed again. Class was almost over by now. That's what he got for daydreaming about sex for most of the period. The clock on the wall ticked down the moments that Suzaku had left to copy down his notes before he was completely screwed over for the day. Of course though, because it was important that he get thee notes, the bell rang, and the teacher promptly started to erase them as he dismissed the class.

Suzaku gave a sigh at his half finished notes before he closed his notebook and slide it back into his school bag. As he stood, he caught a glance from Lelouch. He gave a smile to the boy and started towards him, only to find Shirley in his way…kind of again. He froze as dread hit him.

It wasn't like he forgot, per say, it was just that well, he hadn't expected things to turn out how they had. When he had told Shirley that she should just go for Lelouch he had meant it well enough. How was he to know that within a few weeks he and Lelouch would be fucking, after school, in the gym storage room? Honestly, so they had kissed long before that, it was just kissing! It wasn't like he really thought that they had meant anything by—he stopped his thoughts at that. He was wrong. It hadn't meant anything to _him, _but he'd kissed quite a few girls and –

His eyes shifted up to focus on Lelouch.

If his suspicions in the storage room had been right than could he really be Lelouch's…

His eyes narrowed with thought as he watched Lelouch giving into the small talk Shirley was trying so hard to ignite. It was not an outlandish possibility, especially with how he had acted as they hey had started to dance into make-out territory and not just a few simple lip presses. He turned then. He only had one real way of finding out.

Suzaku headed for the door, but stopped just at the frame his eyes caste back over his shoulder as he raised his hand. Eye contact was made faster, faster than usual. Two fingers looped under his collar before he gave a swift tug. Amethyst eyes shifted from the gesture up to meet forest green. Suzaku gave one last lingering smile before he walked out.

* * *

><p>He leaned against the rail as he watched out over the school yards. His school bag sat on the ground next to him. He gave a small chuckle. Usually it was the other way around between the two of them. He had always been the one to chase after Lelouch's tail, except when he had been the one to pull Lelouch into that storage room. But that had been unexplored territory especially for the two, quite literally and figuratively for Lelouch. Suzaku was sure that is was the most Lelouch had ever seen of the gym or of the back storage room. He might not have even known the storage room existed. But then there was after…<p>

Lelouch had been the first to leave, and in a hurry.

Suzaku bowed his head at that. He knelt a moment later and rummaged through his bag for a long moment before he resurfaced with the phone.

Not Lelouch's phone.

It was black, dark blue rimmed. Standing, he returned to his former position at the railing. He hesitated a moment before he flipped the phone open. There was nothing there exactly telling. Nothing there exactly at all. No banner or even a wallpaper, there was nothing but the usually time and date, and the options and menu down at the bottom. He flipped it back shut before he could be tempted to look deeper. It wasn't his phone, but at the same time—he knew it wasn't Lelouch's.

He set the phone down on the thick stone railing before he rested his elbows as well. It was only a moment before he leaned forward; his hands ran over his face as he tried to clear his thoughts of—everything, of the phone, Lelouch leaving so fast, of Shirley. It was all overwhelming and he—

A deep growl sprang up in his throat and forced its way out of gritted teeth. Why had he asked Lelouch to come up here with him? What he needed was to think, and to think alone. But he'd already told Lelouch to come up here, and he couldn't go back on that now especially since there was—the phone…

He didn't want to think about that but then again, it was all staring him in the face. The phone, the absences and well then there was the politics they had talked about. Could it all be just coincidences? He shook his head to try and calm the thoughts. He was making a not just a jump, but a leap! He looked to the phone again. It sat innocent enough on the railing. He gave a sigh. He didn't like it. It was the only thing that was probably standing between the two high school students being just friends and having a real relationship.

He reached for it. his hand stopped in mid air. What did the damn stupid black phone really mean? It was really just plastic. Just plastic and microchips and a bunch of other stuff he didn't quite understand. But it was still there, still stood between them.

The opening of the door was heard behind him and his mind was made up in that split second. He fisted the phone in his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"Suzaku…?"

Suzaku whipped his head around to look at the lean tall figure at the roof door. "Lelouch." His face broke into a smile. How could it not? His not boyfriend that he'd had sex with less than twenty four hours ago was standing just a few feet away from him.

A slight smile broke on his face as well as he took hesitant, but long steps forward.

Suzaku met him, more than halfway. It took him only half a second to wrap his arms around Lelouch's smaller frame and pull him into an embrace as close as he could get it. He caged him there in his arms, wrapped his arms around as far as he could get them to go. He buried his hand in the inky strands as he turned his head in to nuzzle at the pale skin just under Lelouch's ear. He inhaled deep to the scent of the one person he never wanted to let go.

Lelouch pulled away a moment later to lock him in pools of deep amethyst. "I'm sorry. About Shirley, she sat down before I could do anything."

"Mmm." Suzaku hummed in acceptance. His hand chaffed over Lelouch's uniform at his arm. "C'mere" He murmured. He had uttered it as he pulled Lelouch to the railing with him. His eyes scanned the railing before he ever made it there. He knew the phone was in his pocket but really it was just out of precaution.

Once he reached the railing he turned, leaning his back against the stone so he could fully face the boy he had his fingers intertwined with. It wasn't enough though, the hand holding, so he pulled him to him to stand directly in front of him, so he could abandon the hands and string his arms around a thin waist.

He heard the sigh first before he ever realized it was from Lelouch. His eyes shifted up to him.

Of Course, Lelouch wasn't looking at him at all. His gaze was out over the school yard. Suzaku gave a half smile as he twisted to try and see where exactly the other was looking. He didn't find it, as he knew he wouldn't. It was Lelouch, and Suzaku was never going to get just where his gaze was. It was too far ahead, it would always be.

"It amazes me the view from up here." Lelouch murmured low, just loud enough for Suzaku to catch. "It's like the whole world is there, at my finger tips, and I can look down at it all." his eyes shifted, shifted to Suzaku. "Then there is you, at my finger tips literarily." With that he raised his hand, slowly, but deliberately to Suzaku's face. The pads of his fingers touched lightly to Suzaku's sun kissed cheek.

"I believe that I never congratulated you." His tone was more formal now. "I never got a chance to in all the commotion at your congratulatory party."

"hmmm?" Suzaku blinked at him with big emerald gleaming eyes. "It's fine, Lelouch, I never needed—"

Lelouch fingers moved to brush over his lips. "Don't." he pulled his hand away. "If it was up to you, you would never receive a single thing beyond orders."

Suzaku wasn't sure what to do to that so he just smiled and leaned down. "What if I decided I did want a congratulations from you?"

An elegant eyebrow arched. "Oh really?"

"Mmm, yes," Suzaku leaned forward even more to brush his nose against Lelouch's.

Lelouch only leaned away a smile pulled on to his lips. "And if I refused?"

Suzaku, using his arm already wrapped around Lelouch's slender form, he pulled him his to him, pulled his waist more specifically, directly to his own. Once there he gave a push forward of his hips. He was rewarded with a gasp and a nervous worrying of Lelouch's bottom lip.

"Is that a yes?" Suzaku whispered as he gave up on the kiss instead moving to brush the planes of his nose against the side of Lelouch's neck. He nuzzled lightly his free hand already working its way up to the collar of Lelouch's uniform.

Already breathless, Lelouch gave an answer as he tried to take a step back. "Not now—we have class."

Suzaku stopped, and looked up at that. "You worried about class?" He almost broke into laughter right then.

"Well," Lelouch gave a sly smile. "Either that or my ass."

Suzaku gave a smile at that. "I'll be gentle." His hand moved from his collar to run up through raven hair. His hand stopped just at the right spot so he could swipe his thumb right under an amethyst eye. He stroked as gently as he could right under that left eye.

Lelouch—flinched. He was sure of it. It was just so slight, so small. His eye, only the left one, gave such a small twitch with that flinch.

He was so close to pulling that phone out then. To running through the menu to check the contacts and the numbers, but at the same time he—couldn't. it was one finch, over something he wasn't even sure. He couldn't have hurt him and really it was just a—

Just something he didn't need to worry about now.

"Suzaku," Lelouch started. "It…" he trailed off as his eyes averted down.

Suzaku gave a soft smile. "Still hurts?"

There was a chuckle at that. "Just if I move wrong."

Brunette curls gave a wave s Suzaku nodded. He took his hand from Lelouch's cheek. "Alright, we can wait."

"I want to I really—" Lelouch's eyes shot to look up at Suzaku. "promise me."

Suzaku couldn't help the chuckle at that. "Promise you what? That we'll have sex again?"

Suzaku watched as Amethyst eyes narrowed and took on that look, he was never sure if he hated or loved that one, that showed so much more than just that color, like they really became gemstones, with depth and volume far more than any iris could hold.

"Of course we will." Suzaku murmur's as comfortingly as he can. He's not sure what else really to do. It was obvious that really that wasn't exactly what Lelouch was looking for but he didn't have anything else to give.

"No." Lelouch said shaking his head, his voice dipping into a tone he rarely took unless he really meant something. "Promise me more than that."

Suzaku didn't have much of a choice at that moment but just to blink in utter confusion. What else could he really promise him?

Lelouch seemed to know that also as a smile, Suzaku knew he wasn't too fond of, pulled on to his lips. "You know, if I was still a prince, I would have been the one to give you that honorary title."

Realization dawned on Suzaku's face, "Lelouch," his own voice dipped into a tone he didn't use very often. "We—no, we are not getting into this,"

A roll of amethyst was what Lelouch's' initial reaction had been. Then came the words, "Stop it, I'm not asking for a marriage proposal." He mumbled he words more than anything, vindictive in nature. "All I want is a promise, Suzaku." Then quietly, as if more to himself, "One you _choose_ to give to me."

Suzaku stood there for just a moment without a thing to say. It was one more thing, only this was nagging, in the back of his mind. Something was there something that he needed to know, something he already knew. It was something—coated in a tingling bright red. He shook it off. A color was not something to dwell on.

"You have it." he blurted suddenly. He said it, to dispel—everything. "You have whatever you want from me, Lelouch."

A smile, sly smirk almost, but he knew well enough to know it was a little more than that. He leaned forward, pushed a hand through chocolate waves as he took a step closer. "Alright, I'll take that."

Suzaku gave a smile as he leaned back against the railing and let the boy come to him this time. And when he did, he met it with a casual hand that slid up the uniform to mold around a pale skinned neck. Their lips met a second later and without even a second thought they molded so well.

Before it occurred to him, "So what are we now exactly?" He pulled away just long enough to utter the words. "I mean, what do I call you?"

Lelouch gave a chuckle. "How about your boyfriend?"

Suzaku gave a swift nod. He had a title now. He could work with that. And with that he pressed their lips one more.

* * *

><p>It was dark, and the sea didn't make that any better. He stood at the end of the pier. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd stood before the pacific. It had been even longer since he'd stood at a Japanese pacific. It was how he remembered it and so different. Now he stood in his flight suit at the edge of a military base.<p>

But none of that mattered. Not a speck of it as it all appeared to him. Instead he just looked down at the black blue rimmed cell phone, in his palm.

His olive eyes then looked back to the horizon as he fisted the cell phone, held it more like a ball. He raised his arm then as he took a more solid stance as then like a sling shot his arm swung forward with as much force as he could gather. The phone flung out thorough the air before like a stone it skidded a good hundred feet out across the water before Suzaku lost sight of it and could only guess that it had sunk.

For a last moment his eyes lingered on the spot.

"Giving it a nice farewell?"

Suzaku gave a long look back over his shoulder at the tall research that stood at the dock. His arms crossed he had if was possible a more amused expression on his face than Suzaku had ever seen. He didn't answer him. He didn't feel the need to humor the Earl at that moment. He just looked back at eh spot where he'd lost sight of the phone.

That didn't stop the Earl from continuing. "Normally someone just takes it to recycling, but with an arm like that why take all the fun out of the experience?"

Suzaku turned sharp and abrupt to start back across the pier. He passed his boss without comment.

"Personal problem?" the Earl just couldn't let it slide.

Suzaku stopped. He wasn't going to be let off that hook anytime soon, if he didn't find a way to end this here and now.

"No, not now at least," The answer was short. Cryptic or as cryptic as Suzaku had ever managed, but still an answer all the same.

"Mmmhhhh so it was something of a problem?" he sounded all too happy about this.

Suzaku looked to the ground for a brief moment. "It was just something—I had to do," He wasn't sure if he should utter the next part, but it was just so important. "For my boyfriend."

Whatever answer the researcher had was tuned out as Suzaku started back to the hangers. He had other things to worry about and now he simply had one less.

* * *

><p><em>Notes on this chapter:<em>

_So I just realized this is the closest I have thus far gotten to writing porn with Suzaku and Lelouch. It was kind of funny considering this is my first intended to be T rated one shot. Not that sex isn't coming in my other ficlets, I just hasn't gotten to that point in the story yet. Well, how you guys liked the almost, but still not sex, sex stuff in this! _

_By the way, this is another written-proofread-reread-in-three-days fic. Totally against my normal style of writing so if it's crap just tell me. And by the way since everyone seems so excited over Minor vs. Major, the next chapter should be out next weekend. _

_About the phone. So I have no idea if Lelouch really had a separate phone for the Black Knight, but it seemed like a good idea, and without it this story wouldn't have been possible, so yeah. _

_Question: uhm…hmmm. I'm running out of questions and apparently have asked a couple twice, which was an accident I assure you. But yeah, let's see. Aha! This whole ficlet is on dating and relationships and what not, so tell me __**what do you value most in a relationship?**_

_My Answer: Protection or affection. It's a tie between the two. So he better hold my hand lots and if a burglar comes through the window he better be prepared to go all Jackie Chan up on that buglers ass!_

_~Reveiw they make me smirk~_


End file.
